


After The Storm

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Series: The Storm is Only the Beginning [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: A month after the defeat of Thanos, we find Loki and Tony adjusting to life together once again.





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous work 'Through Dreams Come the Past'. It will probably make more sense if you read that one first.

Loki had somehow managed to avoid giving Steve a heart attack in the month or so since the defeat of Thanos. He had nearly given Ross one. But it was Ross, and, in the end, who really felt bad about that? In fact, that incident had drawn attention away from Bruce which Bruce was incredibly grateful for.

Ross had eventually let Loki’s presence on earth slide once he had been blackmailed with the previously rogue avenger’s knowledge of his Raft. He had also graciously ignored Bruce’s presence.

Most of the OG Avengers hadn’t really cared all that much about Loki suddenly being not dead again. Clint was Clint and as soon as his dog warmed up to Loki he did as well. Nat had already known about Loki and Tony and while she was wary of him she was willing to give him a chance. Rhodey just wanted Tony to be happy. Bruce was still scared of him but after the incident with Ross he seemed ok with Loki. Thor was ecstatic. Steve was…

Well he was being Steve about it. The newer Avengers seemed to like Loki quite a bit. Peter thought he was the coolest thing ever. Wanda was in awe of his magic. Vision in awe of his knowledge about the universe and the infinity stones in particular. Sam thought his pranks were hilarious. Bucky maybe had a little bit of a crush on him but also identified heavily with him and his unwilling cooperation in Thanos’s plans.

The Guardians were chaotic at the best of times. Gamora could usually get them under control when she wanted too. And she usually listened to Loki. Nebula _only_ listened to Loki. They were all rather insane. But fun.

 

Tony sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It had been a month and a few weeks since they returned to earth. He had received several terrifying phone calls from various people in the time since. The president, a few other world leaders, several senators and congressmen, and most frightening Peter Parker’s Aunt May. She had been _pissed_.

Apparently letting teenagers sneak onto a space ship, no Tony they won’t listen to you especially if you tell them no, was a bad thing. After an hour of being scolded he had given in and apologized. She was right of course, and he did feel bad. But what could he have done differently?

This was why he hated being in charge.

Loki entered the room, breaking him from his thoughts. Loki who still hadn’t left him. He still hadn’t left Loki either. Neither of them was sure how to move on from there. In Tony’s previous life, he had been chased all across the galaxy, never able to sit still for long. Loki had been on the rather unfortunate side of that, being bound to one planet. In Tony’s current life, most of the people in his life had left him at one point or another. Most hadn’t come back.

Loki sat on the sofa next to him. Well, sat was a strong word, he more through himself gracefully onto the sofa. Tony looked at him questioningly. Loki sighed rather dramatically.

“You’re Captain Rogers has taken to following me around the base again. I believe he is still trying to find my rooms.” Loki smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You were the one that wanted to mess around with him. You could have just told them about us a month ago.”

Loki snorted. “Yes, because that would have gone so well. As soon as we walked into that room he started going on and on about how “Loki can’t be trusted, what if he turns on us blah blah blah”. It must have pleased you to have been right about that.”

“Not really. It would please me more if he trusted my judgement.” Tony sighed. He and Steve had come a long way since their little Civil War but they still butted heads frequently. To be fair, they had also done so before their fight.

“I think it’s not just that. Surely, you’ve noticed how his companion is enamored with me? I believe your Captain is jealous.” Loki laughed a little.

“Oh, I’ve noticed. If I were anyone else, I’d probably be jealous. As it is, I think it’s kinda cute.” Tony said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Well I think it’s annoying. And the Captain can’t blame _me_ if he can’t figure out why he’s feeling this way. It’s hardly my fault. And besides that, I’m not interested.”

Tony sat up straighter. “Wait, you mean he doesn’t know?”

“Know that he’s in love with his best friend who has a crush on me and that’s part of why he dislikes me so? No, he does not.” Loki groaned.

“That is hilarious. And kinda sad.” Tony was laughing now. “No wonder he hasn’t figured out that we’re together by now. Everyone else has.”

“Perhaps it is time to make him see.” Loki said, his tone was thoughtful. That was probably a bad thing. Tony was intrigued though.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Tony asked.

“I think it’ll be much more entertaining if you are also in the dark.” Loki said, his eyes were closed.

Tony sighed, there was no use changing Loki’s mind. He stretched his back as he got up. “Alright if that’s what you want.” He moved to leave the room, but Loki snagged his hand.

“And where exactly are you going?” Loki asked.

Tony pulled lightly on his hand. Loki let it go. “Peter wanted me to watch something he and Stephen were working on. They need to have adult supervision. You know this as much as I do.”

Loki sighed but didn’t protest any further as Tony left the room. Tony didn’t really want to leave him. Loki hated being alone. He… wasn’t ok. Neither of them was, but somehow together they made it work as best they could.

Tony made his way to the large gymnasium. He would never admit it, but he was exited to see what Stephen and Peter had been working on. Those two were some of the most creative people he’d ever met. Put them together and there were explosions. Lots of explosions.

When he reached the gym, he was met by another onlooker. Peter’s friend MJ was also standing by.

“What’s up Mr. Stark?” She said, giving him a casual nod.

“Oh, you know, not much. Loki’s scheming again.” He said casually as he looked at the new set up of the gym. Peter and Stephen had put up a multitude of ledges and ramps. This would probably end with a visit to Bruce “I’m not that kind of doctor” Banner.

“Poor Steve. Did they tell you what they’re planning?” MJ said gesturing to the chaos of the room.

“No, but I’m sure it’ll be something else.” Tony said.

Peter ran up to them. “Hey guys! This is gonna be so cool! So, Stephen and I were talking about his portals the other day and you know how there all orange? Well it reminded me of this game I played once, and I was like “Hey Stephen, come check out this game”. So, he did! And we were like we should try that! So, he enchanted my shoes, so they’d be like the long fall shoes and then we set up the gym and it’s gonna be so cool!”

It took Tony and MJ a second to comprehend Peter’s word vomit. But Peter had already jogged back over to Stephen.

“Wait, Portal?” Tony and MJ asked at the same time. They looked at each other in alarm. But they were too late.

Stephen opened a portal on the wall beside him to one of the lower ledges. Peter walked through and stood on the ledge. He gave Stephen the thumbs up. Stephen opened a portal below him. As soon as Peter left he fell through the portal and went back through the one off the ledge. He was propelled by his momentum into a stack of foam that Stephen summoned.

“Oh my god, he’s going to break something.” MJ said, he voice was delighted.

Tony was not delighted. May was going to _kill_ him. And then Loki was going to kill him for dying again.

It went on for a while. Stephen and Peter moved on to the higher ledges as it went on. Peter began to incorporate his web slinging in. The momentum from the portals allowed his webs to have greater effect. That at least could be useful in a fight. But Tony knew they weren’t training. They were just having fun.

Fun that ended with Steve’s arrival to the room and a loud and firm “Just what exactly is going on here?”

MJ and Tony looked at each other and mouthed _oh shit_.

Peter said, “Oh shit.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “We’re training Rogers.”

Steve wasn’t fooled. “No, you’re playing. Do you have any idea how much Peter could have gotten hurt just now?”

Stephen bristled. “None at all, if you think I couldn’t avoid injury with my magic then you’re wrong. Besides I know better than most of you how to avoid injuries seeing as how I’m a _doctor_.”

Stephen and Steve still couldn’t stand each other. Which wasn’t a surprise. What was a surprise was Loki’s cool voice that sliced through the tension.

“I see you’ve been practicing your portals Stephen. Yours and Peters creativity here could be quite useful in a fight.” Loki walked up behind them and took his place beside Tony.

Steve whirled around to glare at him. “I don’t think anyone asked you Loki.”

“Actually, I did.” Stephen grinned. “Loki’s been practicing magic longer than any of us have been alive. He knows the practical applications of it better than anyone.”

Stephen and Steve started a staring match. Tony didn’t know who would win. Probably neither of them.

“All right, that’s enough. Peter you know copying video games is never a good idea in real life. Stephen you should have tested this more. Both of you are lucky no one got hurt. Steve, they need to learn to train together to be effective on the battle field.” Tony sighed, why was he the level headed on in this situation.

“Yeah Peter, you’re Aunt’s gonna kill you.” MJ said, not sounding too concerned for her friend.

Loki moved closer to Tony as Steve moved his head to glare at him now. And _oh,_ that wasn’t fair. Loki had also wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist. The sneaky bastard.

Steve’s eyebrows went higher than Tony thought they could.

Loki’s voice rang out, right next to Tony’s ear “Yes of course Tony. We should have listened to you better.”

That little shit.

“Right well, Peter, MJ you two should head home.” Tony said. They left the room.

Stephen was still glaring at Steve. Steve was still staring at Loki. Loki was probably smirking at both of them.

“Well, that was fun. Loki lets go do that thing you wanted to do earlier yeah?” Tony yanked Loki out of the room before he could say anything else.

Loki laughed as they walked away. “Oh, the look on his face!”

Tony wasn’t so amused. “Loki what the hell was that?”

“Oh, come on Tony, I told you I’d make him see.” Loki grinned at him as they entered Tony’s lab.

Tony sighed “I didn’t think you’d do anything like that.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “All right I did, you still surprised me.”

“Which makes it even more fun.” Loki said simply.

Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever, come here, I need help working on a new ship for the kids.”


End file.
